


Not a clean getaway

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Heists, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal, Mozzie and Kate executed a heist, only they didn´t make a clean getaway. Will Peter be able to catch up with them?





	Not a clean getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> Written for Round 50 at collarcorner, which was a Gen exchange.

Mozzie wakes. He stays still because he is not sure what woke him and listens carefully. It is still dark and he can hear the icy rain pouring down. It is so cold he can see his own breath.

There, the sound that woke him up. To his horror he realizes the distressed sound comes from Neal, who is laying on the only cod in the room. He scrambles up. Neal is moaning and by the looks of it, he is having a nightmare. Mozzie doesn´t like Neal´s pink cheeks in his otherwise deadly pale face. Sweat is forming at his hairline. Which is not good since the room is freezing. Mozzie takes the no touch thermometer he stole from a pharmacy. He was never good with sick people, but Neal is his partner and partners stick together. He had hoped Kate would take care of Neal when he was shot, but he was reminded why he doesn´t like her when she told him she was not good with blood.

They were barely able to get away when Neal was shot in the back by an overzealous museum guard. Neal was running away from the guard when he was shot. The impact had knocked him down, but his momentum and filled by adrenaline, Neal had gotten up again, slipping in his own blood. Mozzie can still hear Kate screaming. Between the two of them, they had managed to pick Neal up and dragged him with them. They were almost caught when Neal´s pet agent turned up, but Mozzie´s OCD made sure they had several escape routes plotted out. Neal had lost consciousness somewhere during the getaway, which was probably for the best.

They didn´t go back to their apartment. If Burke was this close on their tails, they couldn´t risk it. So Mozzie drove them to a safe house changing cars three times. Between the second and third car they dared to stop at a pharmacy to buy some necessities. However nothing that would draw suspicion before moving again.

When Mozzie thought it finally safe to drive to the safe house, Kate was panicking. Mozzie had to admit Neal looked dead, his face was completely slack and he was so pale, he had a grey tone, even his lips were bloodless.

With shaking hands he felt for a pulse, his own skyrocketed when he couldn´t find one. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and concentrated. There it was, a weak pulse. Neal was still alive. Kate was crying but he shook her and told her to help him. He carried Neal into the safe house while Kate got rid of the car.

Since the safe house was never meant as a long term residence, let alone in winter, there was no heating or electric lighting. Luckily Mozzie had stored some LED torches so they had some light and canned food and water.

He put Neal on the only bed in the place, on his stomach so he could examine and take care of the wound. They couldn´t go to hospital, so Mozzie peeled of Neal´s jacket and shirt and examined the wound the bullet made. Kate had returned and glanced at Mozzie, unsure what to do. Mozzie shook his head, they needed help, this was way out of their league.

‘Stay with Neal, I need to make a call.’

‘Can´t you just bandage the wound?’

‘No Kate, it will cause infections, we need professional help.’ Mozzie says before stepping out.

When he came back in, Neal was still unconscious and Kate was cleaning the blood that had run down his back.

‘Help is on the way.’

Kate nods, ‘shall I make us something to eat?’

‘That would be great.’

Mozzie always knew Kate didn´t have the stomach for this, but Neal was in love and who was he to pop Neal´s bubble.

While Kate opened some cans, Mozzie tried to rouse Neal. Neal´s eyes flutter so Mozzie doubled his efforts and after some time a deep moan escaped Neal.

‘Neal, can you hear me?’

Neal blinked up at Mozzie.

‘What happened?’ Neal whispered or at least something that sounded like it.

‘You were shot, but medical assistance is on its way. You will be OK. I will take care of you, OK?’

‘Hurts.’

‘Bullets tend to hurt.’

Neal face contracted in pain and Mozzie wanted to reassure Neal when his phoned beeped. He quickly sent a message back and within minutes a knock announced the arrival of someone.

‘Hi Frank, thank you for coming this quick.’

‘No problem, I can´t thank you enough for what you did for Robin. Now what seems to be the emergency?’

Mozzie peeled away the dressing on Neal´s back.

‘His name is Neal and he had a misfortunate accident.’

Neal blinked blearily at the two men.

‘It burns.’

‘I know buddy. I will do my best to make this quick.’

Neal moaned when Frank started cleaning the wound, and then went still.

‘Breathe Neal.’

Neal took a shuddering breath while Frank numbed the area, but when he pulled out the bullet, Neal went completely limb.

‘Mozzie!’ Kate cries out.

‘He just passed out, it´s for the better.’ Frank explained to an anxious looking Kate. After some thorough cleaning he sewed the wound close and dressed it.

‘I will leave you some antibiotics and painkillers. They are not what he needs, but it is all that I have and it will raise suspicion if I get other ones.’

‘That´s OK, thank you Frank.’

 

* *  *

 

Mozzie takes a moment to think, the antibiotics clearly aren´t working.

‘We need another hideout, this shithole isn´t helping. There isn´t even heating, Mozzie!’

‘Kate, you aren´t helping.’

When Neal starts coughing he sounds congested.

‘Neal developed pneumonia because of the cold.’

‘One doesn´t develop pneumonia because of cold, Kate, please get your facts straight..’

‘He is burning up.’

‘Neal has developed an infection. Can you get more supplies? But get them somewhere they can´t trace you.’

‘I may not be as experienced as you, but I am not a rookie.’ Kate sneers.

Mozzie keeps his mouth and does his best not to hurt Neal more while he peels away the bandages. The skin around the wound is red and puffy and clearly inflamed.

‘Oh Neal. You never can make it easy, can you?’

‘Neal, can you open your eyes?’

Mozzie asks anxiously to fight his way to consciousness.

‘Huh?’

‘Neal, you were shot, but we are taking care of you.’

Mozzie can see Neal doing his best to focus on his voice but it is obvious that he is losing his battle.

‘It is OK, Neal, go back to sleep.’

‘Hurts.’

‘I know, do you think you can swallow?’

Neal doesn´t respond so Mozzie takes two pills and a bottle of water. When Neal makes no attempt of taking the pills, Mozzie puts them in his mouth and then tries to get Neal to swallow them with some water. Neal coughs and sputters, grimacing when the pills start dissolving. Mozzie pours some more water and finally the pills are gone. The effort leaves Neal totally wiped out and he closes his eyes. Mozzie waits another ten minutes before he takes the disinfectant and starts cleaning the wound. Neal rouses again during the process.

‘Plz stop.’ He mumbles.

‘I´m sorry, Neal, but we need to fight this infection.’

Neal does a weak attempt to get up but it is not more than that, an attempt. When Mozzie bandages the wound, Neal goes limp once more. Mozzie makes sure Neal is OK and pours water in a pan that he heats with a small immersion heater, he always packs in all his safe houses. He makes tea and opens a box with crackers. It is not what he had planned, but it will have to do. When his telephone rings, he sees it is Kate´s burner number. Mozzie quickly answers.

‘You know better than to call. What´s wrong?’

‘I saw that FBI agent who is after Neal.’

‘What? Are you sure?’

‘Yes, two hundred percent. He is snooping around. You need to get out of there.’

Mozzie disconnects the line and takes a deep breath.

‘Neal! We need to go. Your pet agent is on our scent.’

Neal opens his eyes, probably urged by the stress in Mozzie´s voice. But Mozzie can also see the fever in them. Neal does an attempt to get up.

‘Wait Neal, let me get you something to wear.’

Mozzie pulls Neal into a sitting position and gives him a minute to get his bearings. When it looks like he isn´t going to pass out, Mozzie quickly pulls a sweater over his head and puts a wool hat on Neal´s head. It is clear that Neal needs all his strength to stay upright.

‘Neal, I need you to swallow these, OK?’

Neal gives a weak nod and swallows the pills Mozzie puts in his mouth. Before he can question what is going on, Mozzie pulls him up and lifts him in a fire man carry.

They don´t need to go far and Mozzie is grateful for his ability to see the worst case scenario, so he is always prepared for emergencies. The safe house leads to a narrow passage way where they barely fit. From there it is not fare to another property. Mozzie unceremoniously drops Neal next to a car and is just thinking how he will open the lock when a non-descriptive care stops next to them.

‘Quickly get in.’ Kate hisses.

Mozzie doesn´t think, opens the door and dumps Neal in the back seat. He gets in himself and closes the door, squatting down behind the driver seat.

‘Neal? Are you still with us?’

Neal doesn´t respond and while Kate drives within the speed limit, Mozzie gives direction to another safe house. When they arrive Mozzie is convinced they haven´t been followed. This safe house is more luxurious and more important, there is heating.

Together with Kate, he carries a barely conscious Neal inside. but they manage to get him in bed. Kate hands Mozzie the supplies she got and Mozzie quickly changes the blood soaked bandages. Neal tore some stitches so Mozzie needs more supplies. He knows where to get them, so he tells Kate he will be back as soon as possible.

 

* *  *

 

He double checks if he is being followed but after some time Mozzie is sure they lost Peter´s pet agent.

When he enters the basement apartment it is warm and he finds Kate cooling down Neal. He hands her a plastic bag with take out.

‘Egg noodle soup.’ Kate states surprised.

‘Neal told me it is your favorite. I also brought chicken soup for Neal.’

‘Neal? Can you wake up? Neal?’

‘wht?’

‘Neal we need you to eat something.’

‘Not hungry.’ Neal mumbles, his face contracting in pain.

‘I am going to give you some painkillers and antibiotics, but I would prefer it if you could eat something.’

Neal´s eyes are already drooping.

‘Neal?’

Mozzie gently shakes Neal, but he only grimaces.

‘Neal, I will take care of this. You will go to sleep, OK?’ Normally these painkillers wouldn´t knock you out, but under these circumstances, I guess they will.’

‘Mozzie, just do it.’ Kates is looking anxiously between Neal and Mozzie.

‘Get me some boiled water, so we can wash his back first.’

Kate leaves the room while Mozzie prepares the syringe and the IV-antibiotics. He strips Neal of his shirt and when Kate returns with warm water and washcloths, he injects Neal with the painkillers. Almost immediately, the stress and pain leaves Neal´s face. Kate takes a washcloth and with trembling fingers she begins to wash Neal´s back, careful about his injuries. Finished, Mozzie meticulously checks the sutures. Two ripped and he opens the suture kit he got and does his best to close the wound. The other sutures seem to be holding. He efficiently cleans them with a different disinfectant, before dressing the wound once again. He finished the procedure with the IV-antibiotics.

‘That is all I can do for him right now. Let´s eat ourselves. After that you should go to sleep. I will keep first watch.’

Kate nods. She takes the egg noodle soup and hands Mozzie his Wonton soup. She can see that his hands are shaking, which they weren´t when he was sewing the wound. She doesn´t like Mozzie, but she knows you can trust him to step up to the plate when he needs to.

‘We can re-heat the chicken soup later for Neal.’ She says before eating. When she is finished, she meets Mozzie´s gaze.

‘That was really good.’

Mozzie nods, ‘you are welcome.’

‘Thank you for taking care of Neal.’

Mozzie nods once again.

‘That is what partners do.’

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
